Music in the Night
by CaseyAnn'sPrecious
Summary: Satoshi stumbles upon Krad in one of his most passionate and defenseless moments: Song. SXK


Disclaimer: I in no way own D N Angel or its characters

Disclaimer: I in no way own D N Angel or its characters. I also lay no claim to the song 'Music of the night', Sung by Michael Crawford and composed by Andrew Lloyd Weber. Look it up as you read, it's a beautiful song.

**Music in the Night**

It was starting to give into nighttime when his eyes started drooping and his brain started kicking into sleep. The last thing he remembered was the newscaster saying something about Dark. When he woke up, all he saw was the moonlight streaming through his window. He could care less about how he got in his bed because it was a pretty scene, though he could have done without the silence. That, and he was comfortable except for the itchy feeling at the back of his throat that signified thirst. He paused when he went to get out of bed: the feeling of something watching him wasn't there.

Shrugging it off, he got up and retrieved a glass of water anyways. Throughout the whole time, the feeling hadn't returned. Usually, when he awoke, it was instantly there or came a few minutes later. To not have it at all was, well, odd. It made him curious. Where was Krad and what was he up to? He hadn't gotten out or anything, had he? That would have been terrible! What if..What if…

Satoshi stopped his train of thought right there. He knew for a fact that Krad couldn't get out of his body in any way. The blonde had tried countless times and only ended up being able to use his body for his evil deeds. Besides, when he concentrated, the weight in the back of his mind was still there though he found it extremely odd when he noticed that the demon was awake. The lips of the other man were moving…was he talking to him? No, if he was talking to him then the feeling would have been in place. Krad wasn't talking to himself, was he? No, that couldn't be. The syllables were too drawn out to be regular talking anyway. Then what was he…

A gasp slipped past his lips even though he willed it not to. The demon was singing. Singing! Never had he in all his life seen something like that come from the others' lips. So enraptured by the words vibrating through his throat and coming from his mouth was the other man that he seemed to not notice his tamer at all which was shocking in itself. Usually he was alert to all surroundings and knew what was going on even when Satoshi himself couldn't figure it out. To see him with his defenses down like this made it seem like the blunette was trespassing on a private moment and he almost turned to leave but the blonde started up a new song that made him sit down and listen.

Before, as he was singing, Krad hadn't moved that much and just showed the song's emotions through his face but now… well, that was different now. For some reason unknown to the fourteen year old, the demon's arms started helping portray the emotion and depth of the song. The image was beautiful to say in the least and it left him in awe, an emotion he never really could understand. And he was feeling towards Krad! Of all the people to be astonished by, it had to be the one he hated the most. Though Satoshi didn't think he could hate his curse when he was like this. There was just too much compassion radiating from the angel. The tamer couldn't help but sit back, relax, and listen to the beautiful story the blonde was painting out in front of him with words.

_/__Night time, Sharpens, Heightens each sensation,  
Darkness, wakes and stirs imagination,  
Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,  
Helpless to resist, the notes I write,  
For I compose the music of the night/_

_/Slowly, Gently, Night infers it's splendor,  
Grasp it, Sense it, Tremulous and tender,_

_Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving,  
Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,  
Dare you trust the music of the night__/_

Suddenly, the song took on another mood, Krad's voice uplifting lightly and smoothing out more. Then it transformed before his very eyes right back. This song was very beautiful, especially when it was sung by such a great singer and Satoshi half-wanted to crawl up beside his curse and fall back asleep, believing that the angel would sing him to sleep with the song, just like he sometimes wished so badly to have done.

_/Close your eyes,  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see,  
In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
But the truth is what it ought to be__/_

Satoshi found himself closing his eyes slowly, letting the words float around him softly. He wanted so badly just to let his mind wander off, just like the music was implying. He never knew that a composition could move somebody like this one was moving him. It made him wonder how Krad was feeling because if he was just listening to it and being moved, then the singer must be feeling pretty good right now. One look at the angel and he knew, though, that he, too, was encompassed in the song so much that outside interferences didn't matter. The blonde even had his eyes closed.

_/Softly, Deftly,  
Music shall caress you,  
Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly possess you__/_

_/Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you can not fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night/_

_/__Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free,  
Only then can you belong to me/_

And with that part of the song, Satoshi was lost. The blunette closed his eyes and relaxed fully, embracing the beautiful syllables and clinging to each word. He found himself imagining flying away from all his troubles, getting away from the horrors he lived day to day. So carefree, the song made him, that he smiled a happy smile, one that hadn't seen the light of day in years. It felt so good to listen to music, though it seemed to hold special qualities when it came from Krad.

_/Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night__/_

As the song got softer, he couldn't help but feel like he was falling asleep again. Then, it stopped but the angel started humming a tune that seemed to be the orchestral part of the song. So it was a song done to that type of band? Well, Krad did seem like the type of person who listened to that kind of thing. Maybe he had seen the play with one of the other tamers he possessed. Soon, it seemed like the piece was drawing to a close but then the blonde opened his mouth again and let out the softest part of the song yet, a part that sent the blunette reeling as those molten-gold eyes set themselves on him.

_/__You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night/_

And the song was over. A moment of silence passed between the two before Satoshi realized what had happened. The usually ice-cold teen blushed slightly. The demon smiled at him softly, something he rarely saw without the possessive air encompassing him.

"Did you enjoy your song, Satoshi-sama?"

That snapped him out of his trance. His song? Did that mean that Krad had sung that just for him? How long had he known that he was here?

"I knew you were here from the minute you peeked into your mind. Remember, I can hear all your thoughts from here, my dear tamer. I'm glad my song enraptured you so."

Satoshi ended up blushing a deeper red than before. It wasn't as if he wanted to get caught watching a person he found to be an enemy. All of it had just happened so fast and the words were so beautiful that he couldn't help himself. It felt good to relax for the time but he still reprimanded himself on letting his guard down, though it looked as if the demon had let his down too.

Krad scooted a little closer to his tamer, sighing happily when he found that the teen let him caress his face without the usual struggle. So relaxed was the other that he found he didn't care. A small, timid, easily breakable trust formed between the two right that moment and Satoshi found himself leaning into his curse, wanting the comfort of touch like he wanted nothing else. It had just been too long since he had gotten attention like this and it felt so, so very good.

"Satoshi-sama, you are the most precious person to me on this earth."

In Krad's arms, he felt the truth those words radiated and for once, he believed it completely. A sigh came from his lips and he closed his eyes.

That night, Satoshi had the most peaceful sleep of his life.

AN: Okay, this is something that just struck me one day and I had to get it down. It only took me a few hours to actually write and I think it turned out good so leave me a review and tell me what you think. Such a cute moment at the end, ne?


End file.
